dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogs of War Wikia
The DOW Gen 1 Reloaded Year: 2129 Click here for the Directory, it holds all of the need to know information for the RP in terms of episodes, races, and more. How to get started. <- Will also assist you in your starting process here. '' !! PROJECT !!'' DogzOfWar !! RELOADED !! Giphydowana.gif|'What it is to live a life in a world like this.' '' tumblr_n4i7lizpCX1r2inbto1_r4_500.gif '' Era of Subjugation The year is 2129 Nine Years after the fated events of the Slaves revolting from there previous masters. The State of Kasaihana city was still left tense. Police were even more hostile during this time, and criminals ran rampant all throughout. It was truly a time of dog eat dog. Yakuza's, Triads, Mafias of all kind roamed the streets, taking over and gobbling up the smaller gangs and families to grow there ensuring power. The city was truly in a state, of sheer darkness and crime. GentleUniformBorderterrier-size_restricted.gif However... As time continued to pass and change. So did the youth of that city. The youth that were forced to grow and adapt to adults cruel world, would surely be forced to take the initial helm, all in due time. To right the wrongs, of there forefathers. As the time approaches, will you be one of the many whom will turn the tides of the city from the gripping darkness that plagues it, deep within its veins? Or, will you perhaps become a savior? Will you be a driving force that pushes this city into the path of light? A choice... must be made. 8fd025921ca84a0a13560e2fe06d6137.gif 04.gif 2ad.gif u0p3zby0qr601 (1).gif Cyberpunk is a subgenre of science fiction in a futuristic setting that tends to focus on "a combination of low life and high tech '''''featuring advanced technological and scientific achievements, such as artificial intelligence and cybernetics, juxtaposed with a degree of breakdown or radical change in the social order.'' DOW ( Dogz Of War ) is a 7-year-old Roleplay community that has most recently been updated to a more 'cyberpunk' esqse light! The roleplay has a deep-rooted level of technological advancement, but deep within the fine print, lies layers of mysticism and mystery that has yet to be uncovered! The Legend... This is the rebooted ' Sequel ' to the Wiki RP known as yakuzaMob Roleplay AKA The Savage Lands AKA YMRP/TSL This RP is currently under construction. ' In a world where all was corrupt. One entity changed the course of the universe. With a swift motion of his pen. The World was re-written. Made a new, and made fresh. With a certain course of events changed, and others completely eradicated. The world was created with a new light, with a new path. Enter the world of YMRP/ DOW Universe 13. 'The Legendary tale of a world... where hell had been brought upon the earth after years of it being on the horizon. Out of the ashes of hell driven earth, rose a kingdom, a utopia that all could see... and around this kingdom of gold had been a lake of blood. This lake of sacred blood brought the dogs of war... and they all drank from the lake empowering them, turning them into SAVAGE WOLVES. There Power knowing no end after feasting upon the sacred blood until they'd finally invade the kingdom for themselves. These are the tales of those Dogs of war... Disclaimer Due to the nature of our RP containing adult content, no one under the age of 18 is encouraged to join. The explicit content is not provided for one’s personal pleasure. We hold no responsibility towards the addiction or the inducement of an individual’s psyche. If you are weak stomached, feeble, or dislike any of the content stated above, please exit out of this page. Please join at your own risk. THE RULES''' These are the rules of DOW pertaining to RP fighting and RP ethnics. Please look over this page should you have any questions concerning general rp and our fight system. if you're not much a fighter, at least understand the rules so you can aid someone who doesn't understand ^_^ *The Rule Book News Reports *Saga 1 News report 1 - 11/13/2015 *Saga 2 Kasaihana News Report: Omega Gene Registration Act 1/5/2016 Sagas Here will be the brief information given for any of the new Saga's to be made. In this section, you will be able to read in full detail of the stories created step by step! *Saga 1: A New Age *Saga 2: Old Evil Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Oni Category:Onihoruda Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:The Ryoji Family Category:The Oracle of Sharks Category:The Killian Race Category:The Xiaofang Family Category:The Creed Bloodline Category:The Dark Zone Category:Tanaka Family Category:Kaminari Clan Category:The Yun Family Category:The Serizawa's Category:Dark Moon Category:Tasanagi Family